


I will take the pain away

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [606]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Scars, Unrequited Love, sequel to the Paul & Niko one i guess
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Wissam n'attend que trois mots pour que tout aille mieux.
Relationships: Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [606]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	I will take the pain away

I will take the pain away

« It hurts. »

« What? »

« Loving you. »

« Wissam, we’ve already talked about _that_. »

« Please. Let me love you coach… »

Wissam peut se souvenir de cette discussion. Beaucoup trop bien malheureusement. Il n’est pas désespéré de recevoir l’approbation de son entraîneur, parce qu’il sait qu’il ne l’aura jamais réellement, ou alors juste silencieusement, dans un baiser douloureux où la seule chose qu’il pourra entendre sera le sang battant dans ses veines. Oui ça fait mal, Oui il fait de son mieux, Oui les résultats devraient être meilleurs, Oui ce n’est peut-être pas ce qu’ils devraient avoir. Wissam ne sait plus quoi dire dans les vestiaires pour essayer de motiver ses coéquipiers. Il ne sait pas comment leur expliquer que rien ne va si bien que c’était censé aller parce que sa propre concentration dévie régulièrement sur ce qu’il se passe dans sa chambre la nuit. Non. Ce n’est pas sa chambre, c’est celle de Niko. L’hôtel lui a donné une carte depuis le temps qu’il y séjourne sans vraiment le faire. Ce n’est pas de sa faute s’il ne peut que se comporter comme un chiot en manque de compagnie près de son entraîneur, rester à ses côtés à regarder la nuit tombée alors qu’il essaye de comprendre un traître mot d’allemand est une meilleure habitude de vie qu’on ne pourrait le croire.

Il a divagué. Comme il l’a dit, cette discussion a eu lieu après Strasbourg. Son doublé n’avait pas suffi pour que Niko lui pardonne le baiser qu’il avait déposé sur ses lèvres une fois que personne ne pouvait les voir. Wissam sait que Niko ne voit juste en lui que l’attaquant censé marquer des buts, mais Wissam ne veut pas être juste le petit français qui fait de son mieux avec des coéquipiers derrière lui. Malheureusement le brassard de capitaine parle contre lui et il ne veut pas que Cesc ou Ruben se retrouvent avec sa responsabilité, et lui avec sa culpabilité. Il avait passé la soirée à observer les muscles de Niko se tendre à chaque fois que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas en analysant les images. Beaucoup de fois. Wissam voulait vraiment le détendre, mais se faire rejeter de nouveau ne lui aurait pas plu, alors il avait continué à gardé sa tête sur ses jambes, paraissant suffisamment enfantin pour que son entraîneur ne le déteste plus.

Wissam ne veut plus rester silencieux à attendre qu’une main passe dans ses cheveux, que des lèvres frôlent sa peau. Si Niko ne l’aime pas, il n’a que le lui dire au lieu de le tenir contre lui la nuit, son souffle toujours chaud sur sa nuque. Wissam n’est pas un élément de consolation avec lequel Niko peut jouer quand il le souhaite, quand son 4-3-3 est un échec, quand son frère l’abandonne s’il a tort, quand Paul ou n’importe quels joueurs n’agissent pas comme il le souhaiterait. Il n’a rien fait après Brest, n’est pas allé à l’hôtel, parce que c’est à lui de montrer ce qu’il peut faire, et ça passe aussi par ne pas être dépendant d’un amour qui n’est pas réciproque. Pour l’après match face à Montpellier, Wissam a attendu quelques heures avant de savoir quoi faire, car ruiner sa relation avec Niko sur des non-dits ne serait pas intelligent. Il a réfléchi sous la douche, il a besoin de lui, de ses doigts fantomatiques sur son corps, de son expérience et de ses lèvres, de la pression de son corps dans le sien quand Wissam le laisse faire. Il ne veut pas que ce soit toxique, mais il ne veut pas tout mettre à la poubelle parce qu’il ne saurait pas comment faire face à cette situation en tant que capitaine. Wissam enfile un sweat-shirt alors qu’il a toujours la carte de la chambre d’hôtel dans la coque de son téléphone, il l’a toujours avec lui, c’est juste au cas où, en tout cas il essaye de se raisonner avec cette pensée depuis qu’il s’est rendu compte qu’il la transportait. C’est désastreux…

Il arrive devant la porte de la chambre qu’il commence à connaître mieux que sa propre maison, il ne sait pas s’il est vraiment prêt à redébarquer après trois semaines, il n’aime pas se sentir coupable d’avoir raison. Il avale la boule dans sa gorge alors que la carte s’insère parfaitement, le voyant virant au vert, et la poignée cédant sous sa main. Trop tard maintenant, il a pris sa décision.

Wissam s’arrête sur le pas de la chambre en voyant son entraîneur nu de dos devant lui, une serviette remuant énergiquement ses cheveux. Il vient tout juste de sortir de la douche apparemment. Ses joues deviennent soudainement rouges quand il se rend compte qu’il n’a jamais véritablement vu Niko nu, il avait toujours un t-shirt ou un short pour l’accompagner, même quand ils sont juste tous les deux. Et pourtant Wissam peut affirmer qu’il n’a pas à avoir honte de son corps. Ses yeux se posent sur ses fesses, même s’il sait qu’il ferait mieux de se les cacher. Il n’avait jamais remarqué les traces étranges dessus. Sombres, rouges, comme des cicatrices. Plutôt étrange.

« Oh ! Wissam ! Give me a minute please. » Il finit tout de même par être repéré, à ne pas bouger comme ça, c’était évident…

« Wait ! »

« Hm ? »

« It’s fine like that. I want you coach. »

« I don’t have time for that tonight, sorry sweetie. »

Wissam se retient de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu’il dépose son sac à côté du mur de la salle de bain, se glissant dans l’espace personnel de son entraîneur, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, sa tête se posant sur sa poitrine. C’est mieux comme ça, lui, eux, sa chaleur et l’eau imbibant sa veste. La main de Niko se pose sur sa tête, l’autre sur son dos, bien sûr il veut juste écourter ça le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir travailler, mais Wissam veut en profiter autant que possible. Il veut que Niko l’aime en retour comme il l’aime. Il veut que les fois où ils ont couché ensemble ne soient pas que des souvenirs flous ne devant pas sortir d’ici.

« Don’t leave me alone… »

« You’re not alone. »

« Then say it coach ! Just say you love me and I’ll believe you ! I’ll score everytime you want, defend and help Kevin but you have to say it ! Stop being so cold with our relationship ! We can’t only be friends, not after everything we’ve done together ! »

« Wissam… Sit down. »

Et Wissam lui obéit. Il s’assoit sur le lit de la chambre d’hôtel, attend l’excuse de plus. Il n’abandonnera pas malgré tout, ce n’est pas qu’une relation entraîneur/joueur, et il lui prouvera jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus parler. Niko s’installe à côté de lui, sa serviette se posant sur ses cuisses, Wissam ne résiste pas longtemps avant de redevenir le bon petit chiot qu’il doit être à ses yeux, s’installant entre ses bras. Il n’a toujours aucune idée de la raison de la présence des marques sur ses fesses.

« Listen, Wissam, I know we can’t be friends, because I’m your coach. You already know what I would do for you, you’re my _little_ everything, but no one must know. If I don’t tell you what you want to hear, it’s for your own safety. »

« I don’t understand, just tell me those three words and no one will hear them except me. »

« Yeah, you really don’t understand. Maybe only you and me will know, but if not ? If someone tells the journalists about you and me ? Think of what could happen. I would lose my job, and everyone would look at you as the gay striker, Deschamps wouldn’t call you anymore, the next coach would put you on the bench. It’s not only about my will or yours, I’m sorry Wissam. »

Wissam sait qu’il a raison, tout au fond de lui il le savait déjà, mais si trois petits mots mettaient sa carrière en danger, il serait prêt à courir le risque. Il glisse sa main jusqu’au cou de Niko pour l’attirer vers un baiser, sa langue connaissant sa semblable parfaitement malgré le peu de fois où il a véritablement eu le temps de la rencontrer. Tout ça est encore trop bizarre. Il rompt le baiser pour pousser Niko sur le lit, n’écoutant pas son léger couinement de surprise. Wissam pose l’une des jambes de Niko sur son épaule pour vérifier ce qu’il était sûr d’avoir déjà vu. Il y a bien des marques sur ses fesses.

« What happened ? »

« Paul. »

« He did that ? I thought you were friends ! »

« We _are_ friends Wissam, but I still _fuck_ you. It doesn’t mean a thing to me. »

« But why ?! »

« Because I’m supposed to bring more points, Wissam. It’s my job, I’m supposed to bring you to the Champions League. »

« It’s bullshit ! He has no right to hurt you ! »

« I know, but I don’t want to leave for the moment. It’s not your fight sweetie, let me deal with it the way you deal with the ball. »

« I don’t believe you. »

« And if I said I love you ? »

« Hm… »

Wissam l’embrasse une nouvelle fois, même si les matches ne dépendent pas de lui, il sait que tout ce qui a pu se passer avec le directeur sportif est à éviter à partir de maintenant. Il ne désespère toujours pas de recevoir ses trois petits mots de manière honnête, parce qu’il sait qu’un jour il les obtiendra. Il doit juste laisser le temps faire son travail.

Fin


End file.
